battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars: Battlefront Series
The Star Wars: Battlefront series of canon and non-canon containing five installments. Star Wars: Battlefront right|200px Star Wars: Battlefront is a first-person shooter/third-person shooter(interchangeable) video game based around battles featured in the Star Wars films. It was developed by Pandemic Studios and LucasArts, and released on September 21, 2004 for Xbox, PlayStation 2, and Microsoft Windows, the same day as the release of the Star Wars Trilogy DVD set. Aspyr released a Mac port in July 2005. People can either play Battlefront online with up to 32 players on PC, Mac and Xbox, and 16 players on PS2, or offline with up to 2 players. The Xbox version is backwards compatible with the Xbox 360. See Star Wars: Battlefront for more information. After november 7 2012 GameSpy no longer hosts the game for online multiplaying .The only way to play online is by downloading Tunngle or GameRanger which is used as the server. Star Wars: Battlefront II right|200px Star Wars: Battlefront II is a first-person shooter/third-person shooter (interchangeable) video game developed by Pandemic Studios and LucasArts, and released in North America on November 1, 2005, for Microsoft Windows, Xbox, PlayStation Portable, and the PS2. There are several differences between Battlefront II and the original Star Wars: Battlefront, such as playable Jedi characters, new unit classes, space battles, and story campaigns, as well as Episode III content. The release date coincided with the release of Revenge of the Sith on DVD. Battlefront II expands upon the original game´s single-player experience with mission-based objectives drawn from Star Wars Episodes I through VI. It is a story-based campaign which revolves around the 501st Legion as the unit evolves from the Old Republic Clone Troopers to Imperial stormtroopers. The storyline spans more than 16 new locations, many from Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, including volcanic Mustafar and the space battle above Coruscant. Many maps that came from the original Battlefront were edited and improved, like the Naboo battlefield. Also included are battles from the original trilogy, such as fights aboard the Tantive IV, Princess Leia´s blockade runner, shown immediately at the beginning of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. This game is now an Xbox Platinum Hits game and a Sony Greatest Hits game in the USA and an Xbox Classics and Playstation Platinum game in the UK. See Star Wars: Battlefront II for more information. Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron is a video game that is in the the Star Wars: Battlefront series of shooters which is available exclusively on the PSP. Developed by Rebellion Developments and published by LucasArts exclusively for the PSP, it was released in the Fall of 2007. It is the third installment of the highly successful Star Wars: Battlefront Series. The game follows Renegade Squadron, a unit of the Alliance to Restore the Republic organized and led by Han Solo. The game's story mode has 11 missions. The game supports online play for up to 16 players. Renegade Squadron includes several new features, including support for 16 player infrastructure online play, and customizable players. Space heroes, as well as the hero Capture the Flag mode, Enter Capital Ships (previously unavailable on the PSP), and online leaderboards were new features as well; however, those will be ended next February. See Star Wars: Battlefront Renegade Squadron for more information. Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron is the fourth installment in the Battlefront series. Exclusively on the PSP and Nintendo DS portable gaming systems, this game has not been released on any home consoles. It was released in Fall or Holiday 2009. Elite Squadron was originally going to be the portable versions of Free Radical's Battlefront III. When Free Radical went bankrupt, the console versions of the game were cancelled, but the portable versions remained because they were developed in different studios. New features to Elite Squadron include the ability to fight on the ground and space on the same map (available in single player only), melee weapons and attacks, and a new point-based Conquest mode. Elite Squadron follows the story of X2, a clone of a Jedi, struggle against his clone brother, X1, throughout both the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War and into the New Republic era. Star Wars: Battlefront III Star Wars: Battlefront III is set to be the fifth game in the Star Wars: Battlefront video game series. (After Battlefront I, II, and Renegade Squadron and Elite Squadron). It was rumored to released multiple times throughout the ears since the release of Btttlefront II, but wasn't confirmed by Electromic Arts at E3 2013, along with a short trailer. It is currently being developed by DICE and published under Electronic Arts, but no release date has been given. 'Hiatus and Return' Because LucasArts had never mentioned nor commented about working on Battlefront III, Free Radical Design initially developed the game. However, due to other video game projects they were developing and the loss of a Free Radical employee, they could not support Battlefront III. In 2009, rumors about Rebellion Develepments were in the air about how they were developing Battlefront III. However, Elite Squadron was released that year. Despite that, they showed a small bit of Battlefront III gameplay on GameSpy, which led to speculation that the game would be announced at E3 2010; however to many players' dismay, the game was not announced. According to our YouTube sponsor, Tuggiegamesreview, the likely candidate will be Spark Unlimited. According to their website as an "Unannounced Game" they said: "We are in FULL PRODUCTION of a high-profile, popular game property for a major publishing partner. With the public disclosure expected sometime in 2012, we are looking for innovative and creative professionals to bring to life a Triple-A game for an awaiting, highly critical audience. Employing agile techniques (SCRUM) we are developing this product utilizing our experiences with the Unreal engine." Spark Unlimited turned out to be developing Lost Planet 3. External links * Official Star Wars: Battlefront site * Official Star Wars: Battlefront II site * Official Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron site * Star Wars: Battlefront III Confirmed Category:Video Game Series Category:First Person Shooter Series